googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Username5243/Bracket Notation Googologisms
This is a list of number names for the bracket notation in the My Number is Bigger game. See User blog:Username5243/XKCD My Number is Bigger Notations for definitions. Brackol Regiment Brackol = 100|() = 10^200 I use Greek-based numbers to modify the number before the |. This can produce numbers both smaller... Brackoldi = 2|() = 4 Brackoltri = 3|() = 27 Brackoltet = 4|() = 256 Brackolpent = 5|() = 3125 Brackolhex = 6|() = 46656 Brackolhept = 7|() = 823543 Brackoloct = 8|() = 16777216 Brackolenn = 9|() = 9^9 Brackoldeca = 10|() = 10^10 Brackolicosa = 20|() = 20^20 Brackoltrianta = 30|() = 30^30 Brackolsaranta = 40|() = 40^40 Brackolpeninta = 50|() = 50^50 Brackolexinta = 60|() = 60^60 Brackolebdominta = 70|() = 70^70 Brackologdonta = 80|() = 80^80 Brackoleneninta = 90|() = 90^90 ...and larger: Brackoldiacosi = 200|() = 200^200 Brackolpentacosi = 500|() = 500^500 Brackolkilo = 1000|() = 10^3000 Brackolmyria = 10000|() = 10^40000 ...And then the SI prefixes... Brackolmega = 1000000|() = 10^6000000 Brackolgiga = 10^9|() = 10^(9*10^9) Brackoltera = 10^12|() = 10^(1.2*10^13) ...This naming scheme won't last long. I will make a suffix called "brex" that replaces x by x|(). Brackoldibrex = 2|()|() = 256 Brackoltriabrex = 3|()|() = 27^27 Brackoltetabrex = 4|()|() = 256^256 Brackoldecabrex = 10|()|() = 10^10^11 Brackolicosabrex = 20|()|() Brackolbrex = 100|()|() = 10^(2*10^200) Brackolkilobrex = 1000|()|() = 10^(3*10^3000) ...Now we start iterating the brex suffix... Brackoldidubrex = 2|()|()|() = 256^256 Brackoldecadubrex = 10|()|()|() ~ 10^10^10^11 Brackoldubrex = 100|()|()|() ~ 10^10^10^200 Brackoltribrex = 100|()|()|()|() Brackolquadribrackex = 100|()|()|()|()|() From here on, I'm using the shorthand |()x to represent x |()s. Brackolquintibrex = 100|()6 Brackolsextibrex = 100|()7 Brackolseptibrex = 100|()8 Brackoloctibrex = 100|()9 Brackolnonibrex = 100|()10 Brackoldecibrex = 100|()11 ...and then we get to... Dibrackol Regiment Dibrackol = 100|()() ~ 10^^101 Dibrackoldi = 2|()() = 256 Dibrackoltri = 3|()() ~ 10^10^40 Dibrackoltet = 4|()() ~ 10^10^10^619 Dibrackolpent = 5|()() Dibrackoldeca = 10|()() ~ 10^^11 Dibrackolicosa = 20|()() Dibrackolpeninta = 50|()() Dibrackoldiacosi = 200|()() Dibrackolpentacosi = 500|()() Dibrackolkilo = 1000|()() Dibrackolmyria = 10000|()() Dibrackolmega = 1000000|()() ... Now we need a new suffix for the |()() operator. I'll use drex. :Note we can apply it to any number Brackoldrex = 100|()|()() ~ 10^^10^200 Brackoldidrex = 2|()|()() = 4|()() Brackoldecadrex = 10|()|()() Brackolkilodrex = 1000|()|()() Dibrackoldrex = 100|()()|()() Dibrackoldidrex = 2|()()|()() = 256|()() Dibrackoltridrex = 3|()()|()() Dibrackoldecadrex = 10|()()|()() Dibrackolkilodrex = 1000|()()|()() Brackuldudrex = 100|()|()()|()() Dibrackoldudrex = 100|()()|()()|()() Dibrackoltridrex = 100|()()|()()|()()|()() Dibrackolquadridrex = 100|()()5 Dibrackolquintidrex = 100|()()6 ... Tribrackol Regiment Tribrackol = 100|()()() Tribrackoldi = 2|()()() (= mega) Tribrackolpent = 5|()()() Tribrackoldeca = 10|()()() (= megiston) Tribrackolicosa = 20|()()() Tribrackolkilo = 1000|()()() Tribrackolmega = 1000000|()()() Next comes the new suffix, tree... Brackoltrex = 100|()|()()() Dibrackoltrex = 100|()()|()()() Tribrackoltrex = 100|()()()|()()() Tribrackolditrex = 2|()()()|()()() Tribrackoldecatrex = 10|()()()|()()() Tribrackoldutrex = 100|()()()|()()()|()()() Tribrackoltritrex = 100|()()()|()()()|()()() ...Of course these are just a few of the possible number names... Tetrabrackol Regiment and the rest of the Brackol gang Tetrabrackol = 100|()()()() Tetrabrackoldi = 2|()()()() Tetrabrackoldeca = 10|()()()() Tetrabrackolkilo = 1000|()()()() Brackoltetrex = 100|()|()()()() Dibrackoltetrex = 100|()()|()()()() Tribrackoltetrex = 100|()()()|()()()() Tetrabrackoltetrex = 100|()()()()|()()()() Tetrabrackoldutetrex = 100|()()()()|()()()()|()()()() ...And then comes the rest of this group of regiments, starting with pentabrackol... Pentabrackol = 100|()()()()() Pentabrackoldeca = 10|()()()()() Brackolpentrex = 100|()|()()()()() Dibrackolpentrex = 100|()()|()()()()() Tribrackolpentrex = 100|()()()|()()()()() Tetrabrackolpentrex = 100|()()()()|()()()()() Pentabrackolpentrex = 100|()()()()()|()()()()() Pentabrackoldupentrex = 100|()()()()()|()()()()()|()()()()() ...Then hexabrackol... Hexabrackol = 100|()()()()()() Brackolhextrex = 100|()|()()()()()() Hexabrackolhextrex = 100|()()()()()()|()()()()()() ...You should get the idea by now... Heptabrackol = 100|()()()()()()() Octabrackol = 100|()()()()()()()() Ennabrackol = 100|()()()()()()()()() Dekabrackol = 100|()()()()()()()()()() ...It's time to bring out (()) next... Endobrackol Regiment Endobrackol = 100|(()) The "endo" prefix takes a number of the form 100|X and returns 100|(X). Let's look at variants... Endobrackoldi = 2|(()) Endobrackoltri = 3|(()) Endobrackoldeca = 10|(()) Endobrackolkilo = 1000|(()) At this point I'll add the "Grand" operator, which repeats a bracket string... Grand Endobrackol = 100|(())|(()) Double-Grand Endobrackol = 100|(())|(())|(()) ... Brackol-con-endobrackol Regiement and the rest of the Endobrackol Gang It is at this point that I'll introduce the -con- infix, which concatenates expressions. Brackol-con-endobrackol = 100|()(()) Grand Brackol-con-endobrackol = 100|()(())|()(()) Dibrackol-con-Endobrackol = 100|()()(()) Tribrackol-con-endobrackol = 100|()()()(()) Tetrabrackol-con-endobrackol = 100|()()()()(()) Pentabrackol-con-endobrackol = 100|()()()()()(()) ... Di-Endobrackol Regiment and Higher Di-endobarckol = 100|(())(()) Grand Di-endobrackol = 100|(())(())|(())(()) Brackol-con-di-endobrackol = 100|()(())(()) Dibrackol-con-di-endobrackol = 100|()()(())(()) Tribrackol-con-di-endobrackol = 100|()()()(())(()) Try-endobrackol = 100|(())(())(()) Brackol-con-tri-endobrackol = 100|()(())(())(()) Dibrackol-carta-tri-endobrackol = 100|()()(())(())(()) Tetra-endobrackol = 100|(())(())(())(()) Penta-endobrackol = 100|(())(())(())(())(()) Hexa-endobrackol = 100|(())(())(())(())(())(()) ... Endodibrackol Regiment Endodibgrackol = 100|(()()) Grand Endodibgrackol = 100|(()())|(()()) Brackol-con-endodibrackol = 100|()(()()) Dibrackol-con-endodibrackol = 100|()()(()()) Tribrackol-con-endodibrackol = 100|()()()(()()) Endobrackol-con-endodibrackol = 100|(())(()()) Brackol-con-endobrackol-con-endodibrackol = 100|()(())(()()) Dibrackol-con-endobrackol-con-endodibrackol = 100|()()(())(()()) Di-endobrackol-con-endodibrackol = 100|(())(())(()()) Try-endobrackol-con-endodibrackol = 100|(())(())(())(()()) Di-endodibrackol = 100|(()())(()()) Brackol-con-di-endodibrackol = 100|()(()())(()()) Endobrackol-con-di-endobrackol = 100|(())(()())(()()) Di-endobrackol-con-di-endodibrackol = 100|(())(())(()())(()()) Tri-endodibrackol = 100|(()())(()())(()()) Tetra-Endodibgrackol = 100|(()())(()())(()())(()()) ... Endotribrackol regiment and beyond More coming soon. More numbers coming sometime, hopefully soon! Category:Blog posts